


singing (or, rather, humming) the same old song

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Sickfic, wesson if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson is all sorts of ache-y today. Wes helps as best he can.





	singing (or, rather, humming) the same old song

He might've cried on the man's shoulder for a bit. He'd just been mentioning something, an offhand comment about how bad he felt currently that was intended to be a joke, before Wes had brought him into a cuddle and apparently that was the breaking point.

Wilson felt a hand rub his back, and he found the action fairly soothing, too tired to keep his eyes open. Between the sudden episode of crying and the recent sickness that had plagued him, this felt nice.

A sense of safety in the unforgiving world they'd been chucked into.

He mumbled an apology as he felt a hand caress his hair, going through it and untangling any knots as best it could.

Wes hummed, a soft tune that sounded like it didn't quite belong to this world. Maybe from before. He wouldn't know, it'd have to have been ages since he'd been in their home world.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he burrowed into the mime's sweater a little more.

Safe. It was safe here.

He ignored the ache in his muscles and reciprocated the hug as best he could until he slipped into sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> gestures. i'm a sucker for sickfics, and by god, there's not enough sickfics in this fandom.


End file.
